On the Wind
by kelekona
Summary: A girl and a boy live in a generally good world but the girl's world is a living hell and the boy's world is lonely and empty. Their only hope for escape is on the wind.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Dinotopia…yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
O.K. this is my first attempt at Dinotopia fan fiction and my first time posting fan fiction so I would really appreciate r&r.  
  
On the Wind  
  
Prologue  
  
A girl stood on top of a hill at sunset, her long curly brown hair blowing about her in the wind. She wore no shoes, for she found them cumbersome and she loved the feel of the grass under her feet. Her sea green eyes gazed at the sky searchingly, as if she was waiting for someone or something. She wore a sapphire blue skirt, a white short sleeved shirt with a brown bodice that laced up the front, and even though it was as tight a it would go it was still really loose on her.  
  
Suddenly she seemed to see something in the west, she raised her hand to shield her eyes and squinted hard. Then a smile spread across her face. Something was flying toward her at a high speed. She continued to watch as it got bigger and bigger. Soon as it came close enough she could see that it looked like a bird without feathers, and there was a person on it's back. The girl waved ecstatically and the person waved back. She continued to watch them until long after they had disappeared into the sunset. Finally she sighed, turned and headed home, she had seen what she had come here to see and there was no more delaying the inevitable. She was out later that she was supposed to be; her father would not be pleased.  
  
She spared one last glance toward the quickly fading sunset as if hoping that the person and the creature would return. She made a wish, on the sunset, then turned and continued home.  
  
~*~  
  
Far away at the same time in a sandy desert place a boy stood on a tall dune, in a loose white shirt, loose long tan pants and sandals. The wind blew sand around him and his dark, almost black, hair in his cerulean eyes. He made a similar wish on the first star of that evening.  
  
He continued to gaze up at the stars for a while longer, as the sunset turned to night. Then a loud, booming, but kind voice called to him from across the cooling sand. He turned and called back.  
  
He took one more look at the first star, the headed toward the voice.  
  
~*~  
  
A strange wind blew that night, the beings of that world had once had a special name for it, but it had been lost, it had meant "carrier."  
  
Those wishes were carried on the wind very far until Fate and Destiny plucked them out of the air. They sat together and listened to the girl's desperate cry and the boy's lonesome call. They felt those words deep down in their souls; they wanted to help the poor children who knew such pain, but didn't know how. Then Fate had an idea as the wind blew by them, they told it to Destiny, who thought quickly, then agreed.  
  
Together the intricately twisted the two wishes together into one, then they set it loose on the wind once again to be spread over to children as they slept.  
  
Fate and Destiny watched it fly off on the wind hoping for the best. 


	2. Part 1

Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think anyone actually reads these things for their legal value? I would really like to find that out. Whenever I read one of these things I do it just to see what is said as far as how pointless these things are. Anywho, down to the stuff that I have to say so that I don't get sued (though there doesn't seem to be any point to that since I have basically no money.) So here's the lowdown: I don't own Dinotopia (though I wish I did) it belongs to whoever has claim on it, I own very little of value here besides my characters (I have only read the original Dinotopia so I don't know if any of the names that I picked have been used before, if so than it is a complete coincidence) and the story. Whew (wipes sweat off of forehead) – OK. Now that that's over let's get on with the show.  
  
Neeaila stood on a hill looking toward the west, the sun setting behind her. The wind playfully blew her long, curly, brown hair in her face. She automatically raised a hand and brushed the hair so that it didn't cover her sea green eyes, which never left the western horizon. Her ankle length leaf green skirt flapped against her legs. She wore a brown bodice that laced up the front, formed to her new curves, with a long sleeved white shirt underneath. At 14 (almost 15) she was about average height, very thin (in her opinion) very plain, very ordinary and not very pretty. The creature who stood beside her had told her many times other wise, but he wasn't human so she didn't really count that for much; every time he said that she would smile and say, "Thank you, Rix."  
  
Rix was a protoceratops, an ambassador dinosaur, or at least he could have been, but he had been perfectly content to just stay in the valley and build a life there (and to keep and eye on Neeaila, though he would never tell her that.) Whenever Neeaila asked him why he didn't want to be an ambassador he would just shrug and say, "Why would I want to be one." Rix knew that this didn't completely satisfy her, but she was polite enough not to press, and after a while she stopped asking. Rix like Neeaila continued to stare at the western horizon. He had been doing this every evening with Neeaila for 8 years because it was important to her and he didn't want her to be alone.  
  
Neeaila stared hard at the horizon. Then all of their waiting was rewarded: she smiled as she saw a speck on the horizon heading toward them.  
  
"Here they come," said softly, grinning.  
  
The speck came closer and closer; soon she was able to make out the Skybax and its rider. She lifted her hand in greeting; the rider did the same as he flew over her head.  
  
"That's what I am going to be," she said in a hopeful tone as she and Rix watched the Skybax disappear into the sunset.  
  
"That is over a year away, Aya," Rix reminded her, "Even then you aren't guaranteed to make it."  
  
"I know it is a year away," Neeaila told him softly, "And I know that I might not make it, but I need something to hope for."  
  
Rix nodded, he had very little doubt that she would make it, but he had to test her will every once in a while to make sure it was still strong enough.  
  
"I had better get home," Neeaila said her voice suddenly taking on a touch of fear.  
  
Rix immediately whished that he could come up with some reason for her not to go home, but knew it would only be worse, for her in the long- run to delay any further.  
  
Neeaila looked at the sunset and made the wish that she had made every evening ever since she was 7. Then turned and headed home, Rix walking beside her, escorting her. With every step she took toward her house, the more foreboding she felt. She wished now more than eve that she was on the back of a Skybax out of here, but she just kept on going. 


	3. Part 2

Thank you sooooooo…much for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. First I had a writer's block and then I didn't have access to the Net. Thank you for your patience, I hope you like this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dinotopia, yadda, yadda, yadda. I am not making any $ off of this.  
  
Michael stood watching the first star of night, sand shifting around his feet in the wind. His dark, almost black, hair blew into his cerulean eyes. The shadow he cast was many times taller than he and would soon disappear. At 15 years old he was tall and lanky, this gave him an advantage in many games. His clothes, like everyone else's who lived in the desert, were loose and light colored, so that they would reflect heat. His shoes were flat, light weight sandals.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, his Aunt Kate would have preferred him to have it shorter, but he liked it longer.  
  
Michael heard his companion shift, he looked over at her.  
  
"You ok Lana?" he asked her.  
  
"I am fine, Michael, the sand was just starting to slide under me," the protoceratops told him.  
  
Michael nodded and went back to watching the sky.  
  
"Do you think we will see a skybax tonight?" Lana asked him, looking at him.  
  
"I don't know," Michael told her, shrugging.  
  
Lana sighed quietly. She didn't completely understand his obsession with skybax riding, but she did this with him every night because he was her friend and she didn't want him to be alone, because it was only when he was alone that he was in true danger. She shook off that thought. If watching for skybax riders made him happy she was glad to watch with him, even though it was rare that they saw one.  
  
Lana shifted again and looked up when she heard Michael say, "There."  
  
Lana looked where he was pointing, off in the distance, and saw that he was right. A skybax was indeed coming toward them.  
  
Michael watched the skybax come closer and closer. Once the skybax was close enough Michael raised his hand in greeting which the skybax rider returned. The skybax flew off into the distance.  
  
"I will be a skybax rider someday," Michael promised.  
  
"Very few dolphinbacks are able to accomplish that feat," Lana started neutrally.  
  
She discretely glanced at Michael and saw he was frowning and that his brow was furrowed. She nodded mentally.  
  
"But if anyone can do it, you can," she continued, 'and you will,' she added silently.  
  
Michael looked down at her, eyebrows raised, surprised. Then he nodded.  
  
He went back to watching the first star. He started rubbing the inside of his wrists, unconsciously. Lana's mouth went sour and her stomach clenched at the memories that surfaced with that gesture. For the millionth time she wondered: How she was supposed to protect Michael…from himself?  
  
"Mikie! Lani!" a little girl called.  
  
Michael immediately stopped rubbing his wrists and his face softened as he looked toward the voice.  
  
"Mikie! Lani!" 5 year old Tina came running up to them.  
  
"Diner ith weady," she told them in her childish voice.  
  
"All right, tell Aunt Kate we will be there in a minute," he said crouching down to her hight.  
  
"Ok," she said grinning. Michael ruffled her hair and she ran off to the house.  
  
Michael stood up and looked at the first star. He made the same wish he always made. Then he turned to Lana and said, "Come on let's go have diner."  
  
Lana nodded and they set off across the sand in the direction Tina had gone, toward the house whose windows shone bright. Michael had his dreams and Lana at least part of her answer. 


	4. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dinotopia. I am not making any $$$ off of this. So please please PLEASE PLEASE don't sue me! I am just a person writing for fun!  
  
::Peeks in and sees angry looking readers.:: Please don't hurt me! I am sorry this took so long! I had the worst writer's block, but now I am having a pretty good run of inspiration. I hope to get the next part up soon. Again please please PLEASE PLEASE R&R! Thanks! Here's the next part! (AN: I should have mentioned this sooner but this story involves very sad and terrible things that occur in our world. I don't want to give everything away so I won't tell you exactly what the terrible things are, but I will warn you that these are situations that most don't think happen in Dinotopia.)  
  
Part 3  
  
Neeaila rushed around the kitchen preparing dinner. "Rish!" Neeaila called over her shoulder. A thin little girl around 8 with curly brown hair and sea green eyes like Neeaila's ran in. "Yes, Aya?" she asked. "Please go get Trent and both of you get washed up. Then come and set the table. Father will be here very soon," Neeaila told her, not once stopping in her preparations. "Yes ma'am," Rishanna said obediently. Then she turned to run out the door and stopped and turned back. "Neeaila? Why does he do this?" Rishanna asked. Neeaila finally stopped and looked up at her little sister. Then she looked down and sighed. "I don't know why he does it, but he is our Father." "But why do we have to let him do it? Why don't we stop him?" Rishanna pressed. "How can we stop him?" Neeaila returned, a pained look on her face. "He is bigger and stronger than us." Rishanna looked at her older sister who looked more like she was 30 than 14 at that moment. She had hurriedly twisted her hair up in a high messy bun. Some of her hair had fallen out and fallen in her eyes or stuck to her neck from sweat. Her eyes were filled with worry almost constantly. Her shoulders were slumped under a weight too heavy for her, a weight that even little 6 year old Trent knew she should not have to carry. Rishanna pressed her lips together and made up her mind. She nodded and went to go get Trent. Rishanna ran out the back door. She started to call Trent's name. "Tre! Tre! Trent!" She heard a giggle. "Trent Joshuna Night, come here right now! Father will be home very soon! We have to get cleaned up and set the table!" He little brother immediately ran out of his hiding place. He was thin like his sisters, he had curly brown hair and sea green eyes also like his sisters. He ran quickly over to the washing barrel. He climbed the stepping stool that Neeaila had set up next to it for Rishanna and Trent. He scooted over and made room for Rishanna. She climbed up next to him. The proceeded to wash their hands and faces, with Rishanna helping Trent, they then dried their hands and faces. They went inside and headed toward the kitchen. In the hallway that lead to the kitchen door, which was closed, Rishanna and Trent heard a loud, angry, male voice, cries of pain and loud crashing noises. Rishanna motioned Trent to stay put; he nodded, his eyes wide with fear. Rishanna crept silently to the door and pushed it open the barest amount. Through the crack she could see that the kitchen was a huge mess, pots, pans, food, everywhere. Then she saw Neeaila crumpled on the floor, her hair had fallen out of the bun completely and streamed down her back as she tilted her head back. He face was relatively blank, barely concealing the mixture of fear, anger, pain, sadness, worry and defiance and Rishanna knew was there. Then Rishanna heard the words: "Get up you stupid girl!" except it came out more like: "Gee ub ya stoopd garl!" Rishanna recognized the voice immediately, it haunted her nightmares constantly. She carefully closed the door. She went back to Trent, she took his hand and lead him silently through the house. They hurried outside, once outside Rishanna had the urge to go and hide, but she refused to, she remembered what she had decided to do and knew she had to do it. "Come on," she told Trent and lead him off, running, purposefully. "Where are we going?" Trent asked, confused and fearful. "We're going to get Rix, he'll help us. He's Neeaila's friend." "How?" "We're going to tell him.everything," Rishanna said grimly. 'I just hope we get back in time,' she thought to herself. 


End file.
